


No One Deserves to Be Alone

by Sherlockian_grl



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: ... much, Enemies to Friends, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pitch gets believed in, Social Justice, and no one gets hurt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-09
Updated: 2014-06-09
Packaged: 2018-02-04 02:19:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1762763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherlockian_grl/pseuds/Sherlockian_grl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the big stand-off between the Guardians and Pitch Black, Jack is left feeling as if justice hasn't completely been served for the spirit of darkness and fear.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

None of the other guardians would understand what it was like to be alone for so long, hell they had barely gone five minutes of not being believed in and they just couldn't hack it and now as the others partied on after defeating Pitch and casting him and his nightmares back into the shadows. Jack found himself rather sad for the Bogeyman as he was left to suffer his own fears alone and in the dark.

"Stop!" He shouted out among his friends and they all turned to look at him, North's home going quiet, but for the small merry tinkling of the magical flying toys. The silence was eerily disconcerting, but that didn't stop Jack from saying what he wanted to say.

"What are we doing here, celebrating the suffering of a fellow spirit? He has just as much right to be believed in as we do, can't you people see what his own fear was? He was afraid of being alone in the world with no one to believe his existence! He's really not that much different to what I was before the moon chose me to be a guardian." Jack continued and looked around at the faces around. Some touched and yet others, like Bunnymund's was disapproving.

"Then what do you suggest? Let him strike fear into the ankle-biters of the world?" Bunny piped up and crossed his arms in defiance to what Jack was suggesting.

"No! But there is one night that is celebrated in parts of the world where fear and darkness is celebrated." He retorted with a glare. His centre was fun and he would never suggest anything so cruel as to let Pitch just go wild amongst the world of children. "Halloween people! Give him Halloween to be believed in."

This got a more positive reaction from the whole of the North Pole, the Yeti and the Elves even nodding at the idea, Tooth was giving Jack a warm smile that encouraged him further into the idea.

"Fair enough." North nodded and uncrossed his own arms, face melting into a more jolly smile than the small frown he was bearing before. "But you are the one to go and tell him."

That made Jack's wide smile waver.

"What?" He asked a little nervously. "I'm probably the one he hates most right now."

"You are, as you said, the one that relates most with Pitch." Tooth reminded Jack and the Frost Spirit nodded finally and now, letting the wind to fly him off to the entrance to Pitch Black's lair. His stomach churned the closer he go as he knew that it was very likely that Pitch wasn't going to let him get a word in before blasting him with his shadow steeds.

That was of course if he had enough power over them to redirect their attention from himself to Jack.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack has the all go of offering Halloween to Pitch. But will the Bogeyman listen?

The screams were heard from the surface of the lair and that set Jack on edge as he hated the sound of such pain, misery and fear. Pitch was such a strong spirit before when he had an adgenda to making the children to believe him once again. But now... Now he was brought low and was forced to continue to live his fear all day everyday.

On the upside however, Jack was able to fly down into the cavenous dark cave and find where Pitch was surrounded by his black sanded steeds and the Bogeyman was distracted enough that Jack was able to approach his attackers and freeze them one by one, until they were nothing but glittering statues of dark and ice.

Moving to say something, Jack was cut off by a long and dark grey hand closing over his neck, cutting the air supply off so that he was coughing and spluttering.

"What do you think you are doing here? Come to laugh at me?" Pitch sneered, backing Jack up to the the closest craggy wall and pressing the boy there until Jack's eyes spung with tears of pain. Both from the hard stone poking his back and the lack of air that made his throat and lungs burn with stress.

"No..." Jack chocked out, using the last reserves of his oxygen supply to dispprove Pitch's suspisions, his cold fingers, grasping at the Darkness', trying to pry them away from his throat until Picth finally allowed him to a lungful of air to gush into his body without letting go of Jack's neck.

"Then why?" Pitch snarled, giving Jack a little shake before letting the spirit go to fall to the ground coughing and spluttering.

Jack groaned and rolled into a ball on the hard ground of the lair and closed his eyes as he explained the reason he inturrupted Pitch's own self torture.

"I came up with a method for you to be believed in and be accepted, while we all co-exisit with wonder, hope, dreams, memories and fun. The other guardians agree. But you would also have to take it up with Hallows Eve." Jack rasped, slowly pulling himself up from the ground and dusting himself off. "Halloween is a time of darkness and fear... It's where the monsters are allowed to show themselves."

This got Pitch thinking and in the end gave a small smile. "You thought of this?" He asked inquisitively, giving his chin a thoughtful scratch. "But why would you want to help me?"

"Because, just like you said Pitch. I know what it's like to be ignored and not believed in." He replied, now rubbing his neck, where a red mark was visible from the force of Pitch's hand on his pale skin. "You shouldn't have to live alone in exile."

"Are we leaving things as they are in good terms?" Jack finally asked after such a long time in silence, the look on Pitch's face was pensive until now. With a smile, a real one, the King of Shadows held out his hand in offering.

"All is well between us. Let the kids believe in me once again, if only for one night." He replied and shook Jack's hand when the frost spirit took the large grey one that belonged to Pitch.

With a smile, Jack flew off happy and relieved that everything went smoothly. Now it was time for Jack to prompt the children into believing once again in the Boogeyman. Easter has passed and so Halloween approaches. Jack just hoped that Hallows Eve was willing to share her holiday.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Tumblr  
> Main Blog: baconandmeggs96.tumblr.com  
> Fic Prompt Blog: sherlockiangrl96.tumblr.com


End file.
